Jackie and the Bella
Jackie and the Bella is the 16th episode of season 2. Summary While playing outside, Jackie meets a very furry cat named Bella and sings a song about her being a Bella girl. Plot Jackie is seen outside sitting on the sidewalk and climbs on her father's work truck with Fluffy. Keira arrives on time and grabs Fluffy when Jackie is climbing carefully. As soon as Jackie is on top of the truck, she almost fell, but grabs the wrench to save her. Suddenly, Jackie sees a very furry cat and her name is Bella. Jackie meets Bella and pets her nicely, eventually scrunches her face. Jackie introduces Keira to her new cat friend, Bella and allows her to pet her, but not too hard. Jackie sings "Bella Girl" while petting Bella. After the song, Jackie can see that Bella is her dream pet. She just wanted to adopt her, but she and Keira need the instant to her help. At the doorstep, Jackie fetches her pink bag of coins so that Bella will grab a coin out of it with her paws. Melissa would like to see Bella's paw grabbing. For the trick, Jackie gives her a dime and makes her grab a coin out of the bag. Jackie tells Melissa that Bella grabbed a coin out of her bag. Melissa is impressed and hugs Keira while eating her Dove chocolate balls, but Melissa is not kissing her. Jackie is hungry and wants ACME's fried chicken. Melissa then tells Jackie it's leftover and she can have some with Keira. Jackie and Keira are served to eat fried chicken with Bella outside, but Jackie realizes that there are many dark clouds and it's about to rain soon. 10 seconds later, thunderstorms start rumbling and raindrops start falling. Jackie and Keira are forced to eat fried chicken in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keira are protected from the thunderstorm and is eating rainy fried chicken. Keira can have the little piece, while Jackie can have the big piece and decides to feed Jean her piece. Jackie then runs to Jean's seat and feeds her fried chicken. After feeding Jean fried chicken, Jackie is thirsty and leaves Keira in the cat room by herself. All of a sudden, an extremely loud scream is heard while Jackie is gone. It was Jackie screaming for help. Keira gets mad and hits Jackie in the head. Jackie began screaming extremely loud about her head and a light switch just cut her finger. "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa is about to smack Jackie if doesn't stop screaming, causing Jackie to run away and bite herself. Jackie then kicks her legs in the air, screaming at Melissa about her finger, but Melissa is about to smack her in the face. Jackie screams "GIVE ME A BANDAGE!!!!" 3 times and Melissa will get her a bandage if she stops screaming. Jackie also screams at Melissa to get a cup of water and a napkin. While Melissa is gone, Jackie keeps crying about her finger in the cat room. Melissa immediately gets a bandage to make Jackie stop screaming and crying. She then returns to the cat room with a bandage and puts it around Jackie's finger. Soon after, Jackie felt better and Melissa kisses her in the head. After Melissa leaves, Jackie then realized that Keira is a fried chicken eater. After eating fried chicken in the cat room, Melissa is about to serve Jackie and Keira some blueberries. Jackie loves blueberries and watches Spy Kids: Mission Critical while eating blueberries. Melissa types "It's ok. She had some fried chicken and blueberries." on Messages, and types "I can think of much more wasteful ways to spend money!" on Facebook. After Jackie watches Spy Kids: Mission Critical, Melissa brings Jackie to Sam and tells him that Jackie got her finger cut from a light switch and she gave her a bandage. Sam acts like Jackie crying about her finger and blows a kiss on it. Jackie decides to show Sam a music video on YouTube called "No Money" by Galantis, when a girl paints her face and why do kids have animal masks. After listening to Galantis' "No Money", Jackie goes to Netflix and picks Zig & Sharko. While Zig & Sharko displays on TV, Melissa just tagged Keira to Jackie's 'Student of the Month' picture and her 2019 yearbook from her Facebook page given to MaKayla. At 7:02pm, it's time for Keira's dismissal. The episode ends with Jackie saying "bye" to Keira as Melissa walks her back to her house. Cast Songs * Bella Girl * No Money Trivia * This is the only episode Bella appears in. * This is the only episode Jackie bites herself while screaming and crying. * "Bella Girl" was the very shortest song Jackie sang to Bella. * Bubblegum, Opal, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil do not appear in this episode. * Although Jackie can't control or stop her tantrums on later episodes of Season 3, she will be able to be stopped screaming by a positive thing. * Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Myceil will still be present along with new kids in Season 3. * This is the last episode of Season 2. Gallery Jackie's Student-of-the-Month celebration.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Fluffy Category:Episodes with Bella Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes that feature the cat room Category:Episodes that Jackie screams and throws a tantrum Category:Episodes that Keira hits Jackie in the head Category:Episodes that Keziah is absent Category:Episodes that Fushion is absent Category:Episodes that Nylah is absent Category:Episodes that Myceil is absent Category:Episodes that Bubblegum is absent Category:Episodes that Opal is absent Category:Episodes about Cats Category:Episodes about Coins Category:Episodes about Chicken Category:Episodes about Blueberries